Just to Late
by Qupoxon
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke/Naruto. "I'm tired of this. I'm leaving." What happens when Naruto has had enough their relationship.


Just to Late

A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

This is a Sasuke/Naruto story; if it bothers you don't read.

I guess they are a little out of character, if it bothers you don't read.

--

He walked into the living room of his… their… apartment. It had been a really long day and all that Sasuke wanted to do was to sit down with his boyfriend and watch some T.V.

Of course he would never tell Naruto that. He had never really told Naruto he loved him or even asked him out. Their bond had just grown stronger over time. They had moved into the same apartment in order to save money. Not that Sasuke really need it, he just wanted to be close to his blond. Over time their bond grew, so it only seemed natural that they would start sleeping together. They never acted like a couple in public. But deep down in his heart, Sasuke knew that he loved the blond boy. He never wanted to be without him.

So that's why he was shocked when he walked into the living room to see Naruto standing there, suitcases on the floor next to him. The blond looked up as Sasuke walked into the room. Sasuke was surprised to see sadness and determination in Naruto's big blue eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked him in the eye, "I have had enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what it sounds like. I. Have. Had. Enough. I am tried of this. I am tried of what we have become. I am the only one putting any effort into this relationship. At times, it seems like you don't even like me."

Sasuke was shocked. He knew that at times Naruto wished that they acted more like a couple, but he had never thought that it bothered the blond that much. "But …I…"

"I tried so hard to make you love me. I really did. But I am not waiting for you forever. I deserve somebody that loves me, and who's not just going through the motions. I'm leaving."

It was at this point that Naruto picked up his bags and headed for the door. Just as he passed Sasuke, the raven reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please…don't go." Sasuke was surprised to hear this pleading in his voice.

"Why? There's nothing left to say. We're two different people now then when we started this. We both deserve to be happy, and I know we're not. So just let go."

"But I can't… I … I love you." Sasuke said.

Naruto's blue eyes went wide. "You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say those words to me."

Sasuke smiled in his head. _Here it comes. He is going to tell me that he loves me back. We'll have a passionate and loving kiss. Then we will go to the bedroom and promise our undying love to each other. And we will face all of life's challenges together. I will fend off anybody who tries to take him from me. He will support me through my tough times, like dealing with my brother. We will deal with those that don't think that our relationship will last. We will grow old together. And never leave the other side for the rest of our lives. Our lives will be the perfect love story, the kind you read about in fairy tales._

"If you had said that to me a few days ago, I would have been the happiest person in the world."

_Come on just say it._

"I'm sorry Sasuke. But I don't love you. Not anymore."

_What?!_ Sasuke was sure that his shock was plain on his face.

"You can't mean that." Sasuke choked out.

"I'm sorry."

_No. _Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's arm. He gazed into those eyes that he had come to love. _This can't be happening._ The blond peeled Sasuke's fingers from his arm.

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it.

_Come on, don't let him leave._ Sasuke stared at the blond's back. He just couldn't seem to get his body to respond.

Naruto paused in the open doorway. Sasuke felt the faint fluttering of hope. Naruto addressed Sasuke without looking at him.

"You're just too late." The door clicked behind him.

Sasuke stood their staring at the door, where the best thing that had ever happened to him walked out of his life… for good. For the first time since he was a child Sasuke started to cry.

--

A/N: This is my first independent story. I read a lot, and I guess this is a response to all the stories were Sasuke is a jerk and Naruto forgives him on the spot. Not that I don't like those stories. But life is not always perfect and I guess that is what I was trying to show. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
